Heat
by Awesome Empress
Summary: Suddenly falling to my knees, my eyes widened. I couldn't move my legs! A rather loud thud against glass made me turn and fix my gaze on the nearest window. There was Marshall Lee again, but he had a different look in those bloodthirsty eyes. The way they raked over my now shaking form unabashedly, scared me. Hard Yaoi, somewhat drugged Gumball and a cute & humorous ending.


Yo! I decided to take a break from writing Hetalia! Lately I've been craving some Marball but I've already read all the rated M fics :3 So I decided, _Hey why not?_

The characters in my fic look like the ones in the pic, so use that as reference if you want c:

So here ya go! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did! _Also I may or may not have some sort of fetish involving aphrodisiacs /shot._

* * *

It was a dark night in the land of Aaa, heavy rainclouds blocking out the lovely full moon. It was well into the night, and I should have been in bed, sleeping away the troubles of being royalty.

But I just couldn't.

Something was dreadfully wrong with me it seemed. This feeling inside of my chest had all started on the day of my Biennial Gumball Ball, when _he_ showed up. From there on it had spiraled down and taken refuge in my heart.

_Marshall Lee._

The name alone could send shivers down my spine. Honestly, I felt stumped. There was simply no logical explanation. I hadn't even expected the Vampire King show up. Regal balls weren't really his _scene_ so to speak. But after all the junk with Ice Queen passed and I had come down to announce that the celebration was over, there he was.

Floating around without a care in the world, a bored expression on his pale face. Maybe I was just completely overreacting over the whole ordeal?

But I just cannot stop thinking about him! The way his red flannel shirt would ride up accasionally and I would catch a peek at the rippling muscles underneath, or how that devious smirk would stretch across his face, cyan eyes twinkling with mirth.

All these little things only I would notice, and it bothered me how often I would catch myself staring at him. I feared that I had gotten cursed with a spell-gone-wrong from the Ice Queen. Or _worse_. I could actually be **sick**.

But I couldn't be sick! I always took the necessary procedures when dealing with infectious scientific experiments! Besides I am a prince! It would not due to be less than a perfect royal for my beloved subjects. And thus is the reason why I'm was slaving away in my cold lab, mixing countless potions trying to figure out WHAT THE GLOB is my deal.

Swirling around the red substance in a vial, I idly noted it had began to drizzle. I was a bit tired, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Unlike the time I spent awake for eighty-three hours straight, I had eaten and showered properly so it didn't wear me down as much. When the drizzle grew into rapid rain I finally decided to call it a night and go to bed.

Glob knows how I hate storms and the last thing I need is to be caught in one at this hour of the night. Thunderstorms are easier to tolerate being wrapped up tight in a bundle of blankets in my opinion.

Not wasting anymore time, I grabbed an armful of beakers and tubes with suspicious looking liquid, and hurried off to store them. The bag of powder went into the cabinets, the syrup samples went inside the drawers, and all the empty materials were placed in the sink.

I was just about finished, only the red vial that I had been working on previously needed to be stored in the freezer. As I was about to do just that, a roar of thunder sounded, making me jump and drop the vial.

The glass broke upon impact to the hard-candy floor, and the substance inside splattered all over the place. Panicking when the I realized it had managed to splash across my thighs and nether regions, I hurriedly grabbed a nearby rag and began to assess the situation in my mind.

"Okay, okay, deep breaths Gumball. Think; what did that mixture contain? I believe it was Love Potent, Bemonic Excrete mixed with Nalru Powder and...and..Oh glob! I can't remember the rest!"

I continued to furiously rub at the red splotches, but they wouldn't come off. In fact it didn't smear at all! Giving a yelp when another clap of thunder hit, the light it provided helped me see a bit better. The red stains were gone.

But now the area where it had contaminated felt incredibly warm. I broke a sweat as a worrisome idea popped into my head. Did the concoction seep through my clothing and possibly INTO MY SKIN?

The rain was now coming down harder, hitting the window across the room, making it seem as if someone was tapping on the window. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine just thinking that maybe I wasn't alone as I thought.

"Oh don't be so foolish Gumball, you're just tired. That composite was most likely harmless! This storm is just getting to you..."

I took long strides over to the window, making sure it was locked tight. The last thing I need is for some rascals to come and mess around with such dangerous equipment. I was about to shut the pink curtains when the outline of male silhouette caught my attention.

I couldn't see who it was however, what with the frickin downpour going on outside. But curiosity gripped me and I leaned closer to the window, squinting my eyes in an effort to make out the mysterious character. Then a third clap of thunder came down, lighting up the ground if only for a brief moment.

That gave enough time for the black shadow outside to pop up right in front of the window, jaw dislocated and opened wide to reveal a variety of sharp, jagged teeth.

I yelped in surprise and sprung back, away from the window. Now that the creature was closer, I could make out exactly who it was. The cause of all my problems glowered at me from behind the glass. Glowing red eyes watched me intensely, like a predator would to his prey. And that infuriating trademark grin stretched across his face, making me just want to grab him and-

...

_Just where was I going with that thought?!_

Marshall Lee tapped on the glass, the sound breaking me out of my thoughts. I glared at vampire, trying to appear just as menacing as him. But I knew that neither he nor I bought the act.

Having just about enough of all the rain and thunder, I swirled around and hurried to the door, ignoring the insistent tapping of the undead teen. With a huff, I shut the doors to the laboratory and locked them before hurrying down the darkened corridor.

Nearly tripping on thin air in my rush, I finally made it to the staircase. I couldn't wait to get to my bedroom and just bury himself in the cozy blankets. But for some reason my body wouldn't cooperate.

Suddenly falling to my knees, my eyes widened. I couldn't move my legs! A rather loud thud against glass made me turn and fix my gaze on the nearest window. There was Marshall Lee again, but he had a different look in those bloodthirsty eyes.

The way they raked over my now shaking form unabashedly, scared me. He locked eyes with mine, and a red tongue slithered out to lick his lips in appreciation.

I tore my eyes away from the sight, my mind already forming lewd ideas of that tongue. My thoughts were interrupted however, when suddenly a strong tremor racked my body. Squeezing my purple eyes shut, my body finally stopped quivering as the tremor faded away. With some difficulty I managed to get up and stand on shaky legs, using the rail for support

I immediately froze when I stood up straight as something warm and wet slithered down the backs of my thighs. Suddenly the chills were gone and instead I was hot. So unbearably _hot_.

The inside of my suit felt scorching and despite my still shaking legs, I forced myself to clamber up the stairs, ignoring the sinister laughing of the ancient vampire who had been watching everything.

Finally making it to the top of the stairs, I wobbled over to chambers, unbuttoning my suit along the way. Bursting through the doors, I quickly shut them and locked them too, hoping it would act as a barrier if the teen did get inside the castle. Using the thunder as light, I staggered towards the bed.

I tried to control my breathing that had been reduced to doglike panting, as I slipped off my shoes, and suit. My crown that I was always careful to keep safe, fell from my pink hair and landed unto the floor with a clang, but I could care less.

My body ached for something, _anything_ to stop the burning. I climbed up onto the bed, my ass letting out a squelch as my moistened thighs rubbed together.

I stayed on all fours as another tremor hit me, and hit me _hard_. I gave a cry as my body quaked with pleasure, the burning seem to increase tenfold. With hooded eyes I glanced over at the window and sure enough, there he was.

I barely heard his muffled voice over the rain, "Let me in Bubba."

My face flushed hearing that voice, my pink arousal hardening impossibly more. I tried to respond to the demand, but when I opened my mouth only a sultry moan slipped out. I cupped a hand over my mouth, ashamed that I had let out such an inappropriate sound. The window rattled as the King tried to open the window.

Gathering all the sheets, I wrapped them around me in a cocoon, hoping to sleep off my flustered state. But hearing the window burst open, allowing all the sounds of the storm outside to disturb the quiet of the my room, excited me. Knowing Marshall Lee was in my room in the middle of the night excited me.

And suddenly it was quiet again, with only the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the now closed window. I squirmed a bit, my entrance leaking more and more slick with each passing moment. Another tremor coursed through my body, this one smaller than the others but still managing to make me let out another shameless moan.

I felt strong arms encircle my little cocoon in a hug, but it did little to stop my trembling. Feeling Marshall's chest on my back, I couldn't help but lift my hips up and grind myself where I assumed the other's manhood would be.

I immediately stopped once my brain caught up and I realized what I was doing. I heard a groan through the sheets, informing me that Marshall didn't like that I had stopped my indecent actions.

"Oh Glob..." I breathed, turning around in my cocoon of blankets. This heat was unbearable!

Suddenly my barrier was ripped away, revealing me in all my flustered and naked glory to prying red eyes. I tried to cover myself but froze when I felt Marshall's hot breath on my neck. Droplets from the rain slipped down from the Vampire King's soaked body onto my flushed pink one, almost immediately evaporating after making contact with my hot skin.

My vision blurred for a moment and I felt liquid slide down my red cheeks. Hot tears cascaded from my eyes as yet another tremor hit me. I gave a strangled cry as my entrance clenched and unclenched, waiting for something to fill it.

A cold hand cupped my cheek and wiped away my tears. A voice husky with arousal cooed, "Aww, look at my poor Gum-gum."

Normally I would have scolded him for using pet names on me, but I kept my mouth shut in fear that I would release another moan. I leaned into the cold hand that offered some relief on my heated skin. I looked up at Marshall through hooded eyes, noting the other gave a sultry smirk at my actions.

He scooted up closer to me, spreading open my legs to accommodate him. Caressing my thighs, the vampire leaned down to nibble on my left ear, mindful of his sharp fangs.

Little spasms of pleasure erupted in my body, and I let out a shaky breath. He lifted his face so that it was inches apart from mine and grabbed ahold of my flushed face between a thumb and forefinger, Marshall held me still as he slowly lowered himself and brushed our lips together.

That set off a few alarms in my mind, so before he could actually plant a full-blown kiss on me, I gave him a face full of pillow. I twisted out of the rather _suggestive_ position we were in and stumbled out of bed. With hurried movements I made it over to the door. Collapsing as I gripped the knob, I twisted it, but to no avail.

_You locked it genius._

Before I could even blink, two muscled arms wrapped themselves around my thin waist and threw me the short distance to my bed. I let out an _Ompf_ of surprise as I hit the mattress, bouncing slightly from the impact.

Marshall was over me in a second, hissing in warning when I struggled. I was terrified. As a prince, it was expected of me to save my virginity until I found a worthy bride. Then after the matrimonial ceremony, we would have to consummate to seal the deal. I had no sexual experience what so ever, and if the huge bulge in Marshall's jeans was anything to go by, we weren't going to stop at a few caresses and kisses.

A few more hot tears slipped out but the vampire was quick to kiss them away. Noticing the conflicted look on my face, he leaned in real close and nuzzled me affectionately.

"Shh, it's okay Bubba. Don't be scared. I'm only going to make you feel good, okay?" He comforted as his hand wrapped around my arousal.

I moaned loudly as he stroked me, faster and faster to completion. I felt mortified. How could I be doing such a shameless act? But as Marshall gave me a squeeze, I tensed and gave a shout of pleasure as I saw white. Coming down from what I believed to be my first orgasm, I opened my eyes to see the vampire King licking his fingers clean of my ejaculation.

My eyes widened and another hot blush colored my cheeks. Catching me staring, he grins and winks at me, "You taste good Gum-gum."

I feel my face turn beat red from his words and I hide it with my arms. I start panting once again when a small tremor attacks me, making my length stand up at attention once again.

Hearing a chuckle, I feel embarrassment take ahold of me. Here was the object of my affections, touching me, pleasuring me. Don't get me wrong I was overjoyed. But I couldn't resist him. I _needed_ him.

At the sound of a zipper opening, I peeked out from under my arms in time to see Marshall free his own large arousal from the confines of his jeans, his red flannel shirt already taken care of. I should have been scared - and I was- but with that same unbearable heat taking control of my body, all coherent thought lew out the window and disappeared in the storm.

A mischievous mouth latched on to my nipple, sucking on it and biting it. Not knowing what to do, I accepted the attention and ran my hands through his black hair, tugging on it when he bit too hard.

The hand that was playing with my other pectoral, stopped and made it's way down my body, disappearing from my line of vision. I felt it again, fondling my rear. To keep in a moan I bit down lightly on Marshall's ear, licking it as he had to me before. He growled lowly, stopping his groping of my posterior.

I couldn't help the whimper I let out, bucking my hips to try and get some type of friction. He smirked, and kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. Likewise he did the same motion with his fingers as he entered my opening.

I cried out, but it was muffled as Marshall and I continued to twist our tongues together. The undead teen seemed to forget that unlike him, I needed to breathe, so I twisted my head to the side, effectively breaking the kiss. I let out another cry as Marshall's fingers hit something that had my toes curling in pleasure.

"Never pegged you for a screamer Gumball." He grinned, mercilessly pounding his fingers at that spot, getting moans and cries from me as a reward.

Just as I was nearing completion, he paused and withdrew his fingers. I whined from the loss, trembling from the loss of pleasure. Not wanting to wait any longer, I ground my ass against Marshall's arousal.

"Nghh...H-hold up Bubba..." The vampire protested, but I would have none of it.

Not stopping my grinding, I lifted my hands up, touching every part of him that I could. From that silky black hair, to his muscled chest, and his strong back. He let out a feral sound, and pinned both my hands above my head, using the other one to hold down my bucking hips.

"Gahh!" I said in frustration, tears threatening to spill over again.

Why couldn't he see how much pain I was in? This insufferable heat was driving me mad! He did this to me, now he had to take responsibility!

"Gumball!" I looked up at him, shocked that he had used my name. Letting my arms go now that he was sure he had my attention, he looked at me seriously.

"I'm sorry Bubba, but I won't be able to hold back. I just wanna warn you, it's gonna hurt a bit, but you're just going to have to bear with it Gum-gum. Cause I can't stop now."

I dully noted that the red glow to his eyes had disappeared, and left beautiful cyan orbs. The apologetic look on his face didn't suit him nor this situation. I lifted my hands up on either side of him, like a child awaiting a hug would do.

"Please!" I begged, lifting my hips up for him.

The surprise on his face was priceless, but I didn't have time to rejoice in his shock as he lowered himself onto me, locking lips with mine, and entering me in one fluid motion.

I wrapped my arms around him, nails digging into his back as I fought back tears. He wasn't lying when he said it was going to hurt. Even though I was excreting lubrication, being stretched by Marshall's girth was still painful. He was the one who broke our liplock this time, panting hotly into my ear.

"Fuck...Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his tone, even though I could feel his hips twitching; eager to start moving.

I nodded the affirmative, and he hooked his arms under my knees, bending them to allow him deeper access. Slowly he started moving in and out, in and out. Each slow thrust grated on my nerves and soon I was meeting his movements with my own,

"Faster!" I commanded and he happily obliged.

"Harder!" Came the demand, as I clenched around him.

He growled, relentlessly pounding into me using that vampiric strength of his. I cried out as he hit my sweet spot again. He angled himself just right and with each thrust, he hammered that bundle of nerves.

Soon the heat centered around my stomach, coiling tightly. Until one last hit from Marshall had me screaming as I climaxed, exploding on both of our chests. After a few more thrusts, Marshall tensed and with a strained groan, he orgasmed as well.

He slipped out and threw himself on the mattress next to me, his flustered face looking a bit too cute for his own good.

"You sure you're a virgin?" He asked, and when I turned to face him with an incredulous stare, he gave me a toothy grin.

"That was the best sex I've ever had Bubba!"

I blushed and scooted closer to him, my head lowered in shame. I began trembling, and he -most likely thinking I was crying- hurried to comfort me.

"Gumball! What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked, a bit panicked.

I looked up and met his gaze with hooded eyes. He paused and smacked a hand over his eyes, letting out a laugh.

"Again?!"

I sat up, and stradled him, slowly rutting my bottom against his quickly hardening length. The persistent heat was back, not yet sated. I let out a small moan, "I'm sorry."

He smirked up at me, his cyan eyes burning red once again as he gripped my hips.

"Don't be Gum-gum. We've got all night."

The Next Morning:

I awoke the next morning, feeling absolutely **dreadful**. My lower back hurt so badly, but I didn't know why. Neither did I recall why I was in a state of undress. I was already panicking, until my eyes landed on a piece of paper on the side of my bed.

Curiously, I picked it up, not recognizing the elegant penmanship. It read:

_"Morning cutie!_

_Last night was awesome, I lost count how many times we did it! For an uptight guy, you sure know how to let loose Gum-gum. ;) Hope ya don't mind, but I snuck into your lab and found some of that stuff that made you so horny, you hadn't spilled. Turns out you made an aphrodisiac! But before you go on and begin to say that was the only reason why we 'got to know each other better' last night, I took it to a buddy of mine. Said the mixture amplified a sensation the victim was feeling at the moment. Guess someone was thinking about muah ;D I feel a bit bad though, I'm pretty sure you're feeling the after effects of our rough lovemaking. But you can't say I didn't warn you! Also, I have a witch who owes me a favor, so she'll be making me a few replicas of your potion. So get ready for a whole lot of loving sweet cheeks :P I'll be coming by tonight, so don't bother locking your window because that didn't keep me out last time. c;_

_With Much Love,_  
_Marshall Lee  
A.K.A. __Your New Lover "_

My pink hands trembled as I read the letter again and again. Rereading every work again and again until I was sure I was going to pass out from all the blood that was rushing to my cheeks.

"OH MY GLOB!"

* * *

~Elsewhere~

"Hey did that scream sound like PG to you too?" The young adventuress asked, turning back her head to stare at the castle.

"Nah, when he screams it sounds a bit higher." The vampire next to her replied, grinning to himself.

She shot him a weird look, before continuing on their way. It was silent for a few moments before the blonde girl spoke again.

"Why are you sleeping at my house again?"

"My house is too far, and I'm so globbin' tired." Marshall replied, twisting his red umbrella around in boredom.

"Oh?"

He gave a smirk, his cyan eyes flashing red for a brief moment. "Lets just say I was kept busy all night long."

* * *

Night Time:

"Aww Bubba, come on out!" Marshall cooed in a baby voice to the closet door.

"No! Because of you I've become unpure!" An upset muffled voice protested.

"Because of me? I remember you begging for it.." The vampire mumbled, making sure the crying prince inside the closet wouldn't hear.

"Now I can never marry! I'm going to be all alone and end up like the Ice Queen!" Gumball wailed.

"Back! Get back! Back I say!" Peppermint Maid yelled, wielding her powerful weapon: a broomstick.

Ignoring the candy servant, the undead teen hovered over to the door, leaning on it, "Don't worry Gum-gum, I'll marry you."

Marshall meant it as a joke, but imagining the pink prince in a big, white wedding gown made the smallest of blushes appear on his pale cheeks. The crying had subsided to small sniffles and finally came a hopeful, "Really?"

The Vampire King smacked a hand over his face, hiding the blush on his face.

"Of course Gummy, you can be my Queen." He teased, trying to get rid of the serious atmosphere.

"_Your_ Queen!?"

"Yes, I'm a King and you're a Prince. I'm higher in nobility therefore if we marry, you get a bump up in rank." Marshall replied calmly.

"...Whatever..." The candy prince mumbled, and Marshall could just imagine the huge blush on his pretty pink face.

"..."

"..."

"I'll have you know I'm still not coming out."

"Bubba come out of the closet!"

"No!"

"Gumball!"

"No!"

"Ooh you're so gonna get it!" The vampire growled.

"But you're out there and I'm in here. Ha!" The prince taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Leave his majesty alone!" The striped candy yelled at him again, trying and failing to wack him.

Marshall pouted and with a huff lowered himself to the servants level, twisting his face into an ugly beast that usually sent the candy people running, screaming their little heads off.

But instead of getting a scream from the small maid, he got a wack in the face with the broom handle. Hissing, he floated up and out of the broom's hitting range.

He glared at Peppermint Maid, rubbing his forhead. She only narrowed her eyes and whispered in a slightly demonic voice so that the prince wouldn't hear,

"**I'm going to tear off your skin and _eat it_**."

Marshall stuck his tongue out at her threat, "What'd I do to you, shortie?"

"I wash those sheets." She stated, glaring at him.

Raising a dark eyebrow, he was about to reply, when she so rudely cut him off.

"I. WASH. THOSE. SHEETS." She repeated, her lift eye twitching.

He gave her a devious grin and grabbed her by the red bow she always wore. He hovered up from the ground and just as he expected she screamed.

Instantly, the door flung open and a pretty pink face peeked out. Marshall snickered, Gummy was such a sucker for his people. Before the Prince of the Candy Kingdom could close the door, the vampire flung the maid onto the bed carelessly, and zoomed into the closet, closing it and locking it behind him.

Peppermint Maid, hurriedly clamered off her Prince's bed and ran over to the closet door, banging on it with all her might.

"My Prince!" She yelled, awaiting a response.

She only heard a strangled cry come from the pink Prince. She narrowed her eyes at the door. She knew her majesty wasn't in any danger. That wasn't a _normal_ cry.

She swirled around, feeling it inappropriate to stay any longer.

"Better get the garlic and the stakes." She mumbled, exited the room and closing it just as another pleasured cry sounded.

"I told ya you were gonna get it."

"Ahh! M-Marshall! I'm so-sorry!"

* * *

Review, Follow, Favorite!

-Empress


End file.
